


Give and receive

by huxley



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Bottom!Eames, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Rimming, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huxley/pseuds/huxley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Eames try rimming for the first time. They both enjoy it a hell of a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give and receive

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://cherrybina.livejournal.com/239684.html?thread=17656132#t17656132) at Kinkfest 2.0

Arthur wasn't the least bit surprised when he tugged down Eames' jeans to find Union Jack boxer shorts.

"How patriotic, Eames," he said with a snort. He pulled the jeans down Eames' calves and tossed them over the side of the bed, his belt clattering against the wooden floor.

"They were a gift," said Eames into his pillow. Arthur crawled back up Eames' body and pressed a kiss to his temple.

"Of course," he said. "I never doubted."

It was rare for him to have Eames spread out under him like this, his muscles relaxed and his eyes closed. It was usually all rough bites and fighting for dominance (fights which Eames normally won). Though Arthur liked having Eames compliant under his hands, he also found it a bit disconcerting - he kept expecting Eames to suddenly roll over and pin him to the bed. But so far, he had moved as Arthur asked him to and had let Arthur pull the clothes from his body at his own pace, and all without his usual growls of impatience.

Arthur sat back on his haunches with his knees spread over Eames' hips. Though he had no qualms about his own lean figure, and had never really felt the desire to bulk himself up, he never tired of the sight of Eames without his shirt, the sight of his back with all its dips and hard muscle. Arthur laid his hand on the base of Eames' wide neck, his pale skin bright against Eames' light tan, and slid it to the base of his spine, Eames' back slithering up into his touch.

He smoothed his hands out over Eames' tight biceps and let his fingernails scrape over the black ink of his tattoos, biting his lip as Eames flexed his muscles. Eames turned his head and Arthur caught the smirk playing around his mouth. He knew what Eames was thinking.

The night before Eames had held Arthur up in his arms against the door of their bedroom, Arthur's legs wrapped around his waist. Eames had fucked him for near half an hour, Arthur running his hands up and down Eames' biceps as they strained to hold his weight. Arthur had gasped out mindless praise for them - how fucking big they were, how _gorgeous_ \- and Eames had ate it up. He had also apparently not forgotten it.

Arthur rolled his eyes despite knowing that Eames couldn't see his face.

"These arms are just ridiculous," he said.

Eames snorted and rolled his shoulders, sending his muscles rippling.

"Yeah right, darling. Keep telling yourself that."

Arthur didn't try to hide his smile as he bent to kiss between Eames' shoulder blades. He kissed a slow line down his back, sliding his hands beneath the waistband of his absurd underwear. He reached the sensitive dip at the small of his back and tugged them down past his knees, leaving them there to suck at Eames' skin.

Arthur pulled back to let Eames kick the boxers off his legs. He saw the goosebumps raised along the small of his back, glistening from Arthur's cooling saliva. Arthur's cock was already swelling in his briefs at the knowledge that he would be topping tonight, even if he did want to work Eames up slowly first. He loved the tight clench of Eames' hole around his knuckles as he fingered him, loved pulling those broken sounds from his lips...

He ran his thumb across the goosebumped flesh and bent to press an open mouthed kiss to it, right over the cleft of Eames' ass, already reaching for the lube on the bedside table, before -

Eames gasped, sharp and loud.

Arthur froze and stared up at the back of Eames’ head.

"Fuck, are you going to - ?" asked Eames, before Arthur could question him.

"Am I going to what?"

Eames was breathing hard, his fists clenched in the pillow.

"With your mouth?" came the muffled reply. He flexed the muscles of his ass and Arthur raised his eyebrows in surprise.

Rimming wasn't something they had ever done before. Arthur had never asked for it, Eames had never hinted he wanted it before, and Arthur's only experience of it was a past partner who had began their first sexual encounter with the words: "Oh, and I don't do rimming". Arthur had always been a little curious, and being on both the giving and receiving end of it had crossed his mind several times. It helped that Eames was practically made for it - a firm, round ass and lips that bordered on the ridiculous.

Arthur's heart thumped as he gripped Eames' buttocks. His tongue felt clumsy and too large in his mouth and he was suddenly overly aware of it for the first time.

"Do you want me to?" he forced out. His hardening cock gave an enthusiastic twitch against Eames' thigh.

Eames raised his head and looked back over his shoulder, not quite meeting Arthur's gaze. Arthur took in the pink flush staining his cheeks and the wet swell of his lower lip that told him Eames had been sucking on it.

"Do _you_ want to?" Eames asked, his voice deeper than normal but without its usual drawl.

"Fuck yes, I want to," Arthur said. His skin tingled in anticipation as he spread Eames' cheeks, suddenly wondering why the hell it had taken them so long to do this.

Arthur crawled backwards and Eames' face dropped back into his pillow, Arthur nudging his knees apart to settle between them.

"Fucking hell," Eames growled.

Arthur willed his hands not to shake as ran the tip of his thumb across the rim of Eames' hole. He felt nervous, despite having had his fingers deep him and (when Eames would let him win for a change), he'd had his cock in his ass as deep as it would go. But still, Arthur hesitated before lowering his head.

He let his shaking breath ghost over his hole, watching it tighten. He swallowed before licking across it slowly.

Eames moaned into the pillow, a deep sound that rumbled from his chest to melt into Arthur's ears, making his eyelids flutter. He adjusted his grip, pulling Eames open wider, before licking again and again, Eames' hole clenching wildly.

His cock was already aching between his legs and Arthur swore under his breath. His arms shook as he held Eames open and he fought to hold back a whimper as Eames spread his thighs, pressing his ass up into Arthur's hands.

"C'mon Arthur, please," he said, a desperate tilt to his voice which Arthur had never heard before.

He pressed his mouth back to Eames' hole, holding his tongue rigid. He slid the tip around the ring, dipping into the centre and massaging Eames' cheeks in his palms. He could feel sweat gathering at the nape of his neck and couldn't remember ever getting so worked up so quickly before.

Eames started to tremble and Arthur shut his eyes, unable to stand the sight of him breaking apart so easily, the throbbing between his own legs begging for release. He pressed his face between Eames' cheeks and moaned. He closed his lips over his hole and sucked hard and the slick sounds, usually mere background noise to him, suddenly sent ripples of pleasure down his spine.

Eames was swearing, craning his neck to look over his shoulder and Arthur met his gaze, alternating soft licks of his tongue with tight sucks across his hole. Eames' jaw was tight, a crease between his eyebrows.

Arthur pulled back.

"Up," he gasped, tugging at Eames' hips and shuffling backwards.

Eames pulled his knees up and spread his legs, allowing Arthur a view of his balls, his hard cock bobbing to slap against his stomach. He kept his torso against the mattress, his hands fisting the bed sheets.

Arthur shifted forwards and grabbed Eames' cheeks, spreading them and licking across him before Eames had a chance to adjust to the new position.

" _Bloody hell_ , Arthur," he said, reaching beneath his stomach to wrap his hand around his cock.

Arthur pulled back for air, staring at the wet ring of muscle. The crease of Eames' ass was soaked with his saliva and he ran his thumbs along the slick skin, before grabbing the edges of Eames' hole with the tips of his thumbs and easing him open.

Eames jerked a little, his hand slipping on his cock.

"Fuck Arthur, eat me," he rumbled.

Arthur nodded blindly and pressed his tongue to Eames' spread hole, found the centre and pressed forwards. He slipped inside and pushed until his mouth was wide and open across Eames' ass.

Eames made a strangled sound, his body jerking with each tug of his arm between his legs. Arthur pulled his tongue back, feeling the muscle ache and his jaw begin to protest, before pressing back in. His own hips jerked against the bed, precome slicking the head of his cock enough to rub against the cotton of his underwear, though not enough to bring him any relief.

Eames' moans became desperate, the rim of his ass clenching around the base of Arthur’s tongue before winking open again when Arthur pulled back.

Arthur bucked against the bed and rested his lips against Eames' hole, letting it contract against his mouth. He panted against it for a moment before dropping a hand to pull his cock out of his underwear.

Eames became impatient, moving his hips back into Arthur's face with a grunt.

"Don't fucking stop," he warned, the sounds of his hand on his cock becoming slick and frantic. He looked over his shoulder, his face red and panting, and saw Arthur's hand on his own cock.

"Oh God, Arthur.” Eames pressed his forehead against the pillow and arched his neck.

Arthur squeezed around the base of his cock and took a steadying breath, opening his mouth wider again to rub his tongue over Eames' hole, lightly at first and then massaging slow and deep as Eames groans turned to whines.

Saliva coated him from nose to chin and still he couldn't get enough, his tongue turning sloppy and desperate. He let his teeth catch around the rim and Eames threw his head back to pant, sweat shining on his throat. Arthur felt a drop of precome slip down his cock to seep between his fingers and he all but screamed into Eames' ass, writhing against his hand.

"God Arthur, I'm close," said Eames, suddenly shoving himself up onto his elbow, fist flying over his cock.

Arthur forced his own hand away from his cock and gripped Eames' cheek again to hold him open. He sucked Eames' hole as Eames rocked against his face, his moans getting louder, until -

"Oh, fuck!" he groaned, stilling in Arthur's hands, neck straining as he came. Arthur licked him through it, his cock pulsing in time with the spasms of Eames' hole.

Eames had barely finished wringing his come out onto the sheets before Arthur pulled back, pushing on Eames' slick back and forcing him down to the bed. He straddled Eames' thighs and spread his cheeks with one hand, the other jumping to his cock.

He whined in relief, his cock hot in his palm. His vision swam as he pressed the red head of his cock to Eames' hole, jerking the neck of his cock. Eames heaved against the bed, trying to catch his breath.

"C'mon darling," he gasped, pressing back against Arthur’s cock, "come on my ass."

Arthur's nails bit into Eames' cheek as he grit his teeth and came, come pumping from between his fingers almost painfully. He bucked against the mound of Eames' ass, forcing his fluttering eyelids open to watch his come soak Eames' stretched hole.

His shoulders sagged as he wound down, rubbing his fist along his cock mindlessly. He felt as though he had run a marathon. He rolled his head, feeling the bones crack, before lowering himself to lie over Eames' back. His softening cock slid into the crease of Eames' ass, the slick slide of his own come and saliva making him shiver.

Eames hummed and craned his neck, pressing a kiss to Arthur's forehead.

"Should've done that a long time ago," he said. Arthur nodded against his shoulder, rubbing at Eames' biceps.

"You sure this wasn't your plan all along, just to trick me out of my turn at topping?" Arthur asked, stifling a yawn.

Eames grinned and reached up to entwine his fingers with Arthur's.

"Oh yes, pet. You've uncovered my ingenious scheme.” He kissed Arthur's knuckles and tilted his head to whisper in his ear.

"How about I put my mouth to good use next time to make up for it, hmm?"

Arthur rubbed against his back and nodded, his stomach clenching at the thought of those full lips at his hole.

"I'll hold you to that", he said.


End file.
